Altérité
by Epine
Summary: Ça commence simplement avec une enfant martyrisée qui craque, puis ça suit avec une punition qui tourne à la bénédiction et ça se termine avec une kunoichi qui trace son chemin. Différemment peut-être, mais pour le mieux. Univers semi-alternatif.


**Altérité**

**Auteur** | Epine

**Résumé** | Ça commence simplement avec une enfant martyrisée qui craque, puis ça suit avec une punition qui tourne à la bénédiction et ça se termine avec une kunoichi qui trace son chemin. Différemment peut-être, mais pour le mieux. Univers semi-alternatif.

**Disclaimer** | les personnages de Naruto sont tous la propriété de Kishimoto. La fiction et les personnages originaux y apparaissant m'appartiennent et leur reproduction sans autorisation est interdite.

**Rating** | T

**Genre** | AR. Aventure Action Humour -un peu- Amour -peut-être- Amitié. Sakucentric et chara-développement. Pas trop de OOC -prions.

**Protagoniste** | Sakura Haruno – présence de OC mineur.

**Note de l'Auteur **| Parce que j'ai toujours trouvé que Sakura n'avait pas reçu l'attention qu'elle mérite alors que c'est clairement elle qui à fait le plus de progrès dans le manga (c'était une gamine civile sans rien naïve égoïste et désespérément amoureuse et c'est devenue la disciple de la Sanin et Cinquième Hokage nom d'un chien !) Son personnage pourrait être beaucoup plus développée car les indices laissées par Kishimoto-sensei montre clairement qu'elle a un potentiel dingue, mais elle est éclipsée par son équipe. Et c'est pas juste, nah.  
Et donc à la base ça devait être un One-Shot Sakura centric et c'est devenue une fiction qui reprend tout depuis le début avec un changement mineur qui modifie tout le cours de l'histoire originelle. Si ça c'est pas du bouleversement cosmique.

**Note de l'Auteur2 **| J'utilise les termes honorifiques japonais ("sama";"san";"kun" etc...). Simplement parce que je trouve que ces titres permettent de montrer clairement le niveau de respect de la personne pour son interlocuteur et est significatif pour mesurer la relation liant deux personnages. Normalement je suis pas une adepte, là comme on est sur le fandom Naruto, j'ai voulu tester, voir ce que ça rendait.

**Note de l'Auteur3 **| Je préviens tout de suite : cette fiction, c'est une petit échappatoire qui me sert à me "défouler" pendant l'écriture de choses plus sérieuses. Je ne garantis pas un rythme de publication déchainé et je ne viens sur le fandom Naruto (que j'ai fréquenté à mes débuts) qu'avec beaucoup de prudence et de retenue. Vous pouvez tout à fait ne pas aimer ma fiction et me le signaler, mais les com' agressifs, ça va bien deux secondes, j'ai passé l'âge. Si vous faites une critique négative, ayez l'obligeance de développer un minimum vos propos, histoire ne pas juste passer pour un fou furieux. A bon entendeur.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable (?) lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 01 **— « _matin de printemps_. »

« T'es moche Gros Front ! »

« Regardez-la, on dirait un spectre ! Bouh, elle fait peur ! »

« Stupide civile, t'es nulle ! Retourne donc pleurer dans les jupes de ta maman ! Elle doit vraiment être moche pour avoir fait un enfant aussi laid que toi, Spectre au Gros Front ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Elle faisait de son mieux pour résister à chaque fois, bien qu'elle finissait toujours par aller se cacher pour pleurer seule dans son coin, comme la petite chose faible et fragile qu'elle était. Mais là c'était trop, elle ne pouvait plus juste les ignorer et absorber leurs critiques méchantes et injustifiées.

Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les enfants de la classe A-1 en première année à l'Académie Ninja avaient décidé de faire d'elle leur souffre-douleur attitré. Certes son front était un peu plus grand que la moyenne, mais_ sérieusement ?_ s'était demandé la fillette de sept ans et s'observant dans la glace, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui valait toutes ces remarques perfides et l'attention de ces petits diables sans cesse en quête d'idée pour martyriser leur victime préférée. Sur le coup elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin et s'était contentée de ramener ses cheveux devant ses yeux dans une -vaine- tentative de masquer son front qui lui apparaissait soudain gigantesque et disproportionné.

(Bien évidemment, cela n'avait rien arrangé et les enfants moqueurs s'étaient empressés de l'appeler le « Spectre au Gros Front » sitôt qu'ils avaient remarqué sa frange.)

Finalement, étant une fillette plutôt intelligente pour son âge (« plutôt » étant un terme franchement modeste ; Sakura n'en avait pas conscience mais elle était ce qu'on appelait communément un prodige, capable si elle le désirait, d'apprendre à peu prêt n'importe quoi et de le maîtriser à la perfection -dans son cas, cela pouvait aussi bien s'agir de tricot que de techniques de ninjutsu interdites. Seulement comme personne dans sa famille ne l'avait remarqué et aidé à se développer, Sakura était un prodige endormi, qui s'ignorait, tout simplement.. Elle avait donc finalement comprit que le front n'était qu'un prétexte stupide et puéril -ce qui n'empêchait pas que c'était franchement douloureux et qu'elle continuait d'essayer de le cacher.

Ces enfants ne l'aimaient pas, point. Parce qu'elle était une vulgaire petite fille de civils, sans héritage ninja, sans patrimoine génétique d'un clan shinobi ; bref, sans rien pour justifier qu'elle suive cette voie. Et pourtant, dès le premier trimestre, Sakura s'était imposée comme une des meilleurs élèves de la classe -enfer, elle faisait même concurrence avec le gamin Uchiha de la classe d'à côté ! Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin et bien que Sakura trouvait cela totalement injuste, elle subissait comme elle le pouvait les brimades et l'isolement forcé, se réfugiant à la bibliothèque de Konoha ou travaillait sa mère pour se cacher entre les livres. Elle avait toujours était curieuse de nature et sa mère, une femme instruite et cultivée, faisait en sorte de lui transmettre constamment le goût de la découverte et son héritage culturel. Sakura avait donc apprit à lire à l'âge précoce de trois ans -l'apprentissage de l'écriture avait suivi naturellement.

Aujourd'hui à sept ans, elle s'amusait à dévorer des parchemins sur la généalogie du Damyo du Pays du Feu ou des recueils d'haikus de Kobayashi Issa.

(La simple idée qu'une enfant de sept ans puisse perdre son temps à des activités aussi barbantes, alors qu'il y avait tant de choses tellement plus géniales à faire que de rester le nez dans des vieux bouquins poussiéreux et ennuyeux, aurait fait hurler d'horreur le jeune Uzumaki)

Pour ce goût de la connaissance et de l'apprentissage qu'elle lui avait transmit, Sakura adorait -et remerciait- sa mère. Alors oui c'était peut-être une simple bibliothécaire civile sans le moindre apport de sang ninja, mais _personne_ n'avait le droit d'insulter sa mère.

Aussi, dans un élan impulsif, mélange intéressant de colère, de représailles et de courage, Sakura se jeta sur la fille qui avait osé profaner le nom des Haruno en ouvrant sa bouche de vipère (c'était cette peste d'Ami, encore et toujours. Cette fille s'était auto-proclamée comme sa tortionnaire en chef attitrée) et la _mordit_ à la jugulaire comme une louve enragée -ou une future ninja acharnée, selon le point de vue.

La fillette, trop stupéfaite de voir sa victime se rebeller ainsi sans prévenir, ne réagit pas tout de suite en sentant se refermer sur sa gorge les quenottes inoffensives -du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant d'apprendre qu'une morsure d'humain, même d'une fille de sept ans, faisait vachement mal. Elle se réveilla soudain quand celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une bête gamine dont elle pouvait se moquer impunément depuis des semaines déjà, la renversa au sol, ses dents toujours fermement serrées sur sa gorge comme un étau, et se mit à la griffer avec force, frappant de ses poings ce visage marqué par l'ébahissement ainsi offert à sa fureur. Les autres gamins n'osaient plus bouger, pas certains de comprendre la tournure des événements ni ce qu'il faillait faire dans ce cas précis -et aussi, avouons-le, parce que tout d'un coup, Spectre au Gros Front faisait _drôlement_ peur.

« Ah ! Lâche-moi, sale sauvage, lâche-moi ! » hurla Ami en s'agitant dans tous les sens, tirant sur les cheveux roses pour la faire lâcher prise avec une telle force qu'elle en arrachait par poignée. Mais Sakura semblait déterminée à se conduire comme un vrai shinobi digne de ce nom et à ne plus reculer devant l'adversité ; aujourd'hui, elle faisait front sans faiblir. Elle état une future ninja nom d'un kami et elle n'avait pas à se laisser intimider par cette peste d'Ami et ses camarades.

Finalement, ce fut l'un des autres gamins, faisant partie de ce que Sakura appelait intérieurement « la cour de la Reine Peste » et qui était toujours partant pour suivre Ami lorsque celle-ci venait embêter la fille Haruno pour passer le temps, qui se décida à réagir et stoppa le combat entre les fillettes (quoique le terme « tigresses » ou encore « folles furieuses » serait plus adapté ici) en appelant les professeurs à la rescousse. Bientôt, toute l'Académie était au courant de la bagarre. Il fallut l'aide combinée de trois Chûnin-Sensei pour séparer les deux élèves -principalement parce que Sakura refusait _catégoriquement_ de lâcher la jambe d'Ami (« Haruno-kun tu es folle ?! On ne mord pas ses camarades jusqu'au sang voyons ! »)

Le résultat de la confrontation faisait peine à voir et Umino Iruka hallucina en voyant l'état des gamines lorsqu'il les convoqua dans son bureau. La sage et calme Haruno Sakura avait les cheveux arrachés à mains nues par sa voisine de classe et abordait de longues griffures rouges sur les bras et les joues -trace des tentatives d'Ami pour la faire reculer. Sa belle robe verte était pleine de terre, trouée et déchirée comme si elle avait lutté avec un lion dans la boue.

L'autre étudiante était dans un état plus lamentable encore ; le nez en sang suite un à coup de poing particulièrement bien placé (le ninja en lui admira brièvement la manière dont les phalanges d'Haruno-kun s'étaient imprimées sur le milieu du visage avant de se reprendre. La fille était censée faire preuve de hargne dans les entraînements au Taijutsu, _pas pour défigurer ses camarades !_), la gorge rouge et pleine de marques de morsures (Kami, encore heureux que la gamine n'était pas une Inuzuka ou le résultat aurait été dramatique ; d'ailleurs elle s'était prise pour un animal sauvage ou quoi ?), il manquait aussi une manche à son haut.

« Enfin, Sakura-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de te jeter ainsi sans la moindre raison sur Ami-chan ? » demanda le naïf professeur après que la susnommée, bouleversée et en larmes, ne soit partie à l'infirmerie se faire soigner ses contusions.

Iruka-sensei était gentil, mais malheureusement totalement aveugle et inconscient des problèmes d'oppression que subissait la jeune enfant aux cheveux roses (Sakura ne faisait après tout pas partie de sa classe, mais Mizuki était absent aujourd'hui, et Iruka était souvent désigné pour régler ce genre de problèmes internes, étant plutôt bon en diplomatie). Ou alors il faisait semblant de ne rien voir, mais ça paraissait peu probable -du peu qu'elle en savait, Sakura trouvait qu'il était un bon professeur.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était à peu près calmée et revenue à la raison, Sakura ne répondit pas. Les lèvres serrées et le visage fermé dans une expression butée, elle refusait de lever les yeux vers son professeur, à la fois honteuse de son comportement qu'elle savait parfaitement inacceptable et en même temps très fière de l'état dans lequel elle avait réussi à mettre cette peste d'Ami. Désormais, la jeune fille y réfléchirait sûrement à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à elle, songea l'enfant avec la satisfaction jubilatoire des combattants qui remporte leur première victoire à la sueur de leur front et le courage leur coeur -et surtout la force de leurs poings. Aujourd'hui marquait la première victoire de Haruno Sakura sur le monde.

Iruka-sensei soupira et au bout de la troisième tentative, cessa d'interroger vainement la fille Haruno, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle. Il lui dit d'aller s'asseoir en attendant que ses parents n'arrivent -Sakura comprit à cet instant qu'elle était fichue.

Sa mère allait la tuer en voyant l'état de ses vêtements et ses blessures. Son père ... bien, peut-être qu'il serait fier -du moins elle l'espérait- de « sa petite guerrière », mais l'éclat dans ses yeux sera sûrement désapprobateur. Elle ne leur avait jamais dit ce qu'elle subissait à l'Académie, ne voulant surtout pas les inquiéter et jugeant que c'était son problème de toutes manières et que se plaindre à ses parents n'arrangeraient certainement rien au comportement des autres enfants à son égard -Sakura était une fille déjà très responsable pour son âge et elle refusait de se décharger sur les autres.

Comme elle prédit, lorsque ses parents arrivèrent, ce fut l'avalanche de reproches. Sa mère, sitôt informée, se mit à s'époumoner contre sa progéniture (Bon sang mais qu'avait-elle fait aux kamis pour avoir une fille pareille et regardes-toi, _mais regardes-toi enfin_, tu as l'air misérable et qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête bordel !). Son père ne disait rien, mais c'était uniquement parce que sa mère criait trop fort pour qu'il puisse en placer une (sinon, Kizashi ne serait pas fait prier pour vanter le crochet du droit de sa fille, avant de se reprendre et de dire que « ce n'est pas bien Sakura, on ne t'a pas élevé comme ça »).

Le verdict d'Iruka-sensei, qui affirma que les autres enfants présents témoignaient que Sakura s'était jetée sans raison sur Ami pour l'attaquer (Sakura serra les dents mais ne contesta pas) fut l'exclusion pour deux semaines. Elle s'y était préparée mentalement, mais cela fit mal.

« Comprenez que je ne fais pas cela de gaieté de cœur, mais le comportement de Sakura-chan est inacceptable. C'est une bonne élève et j'espère que cette punition lui permettra de comprendre qu'elle ne doit plus se battre avec ses camarades ainsi. »

Pour Sakura, deux semaines d'exclusion, cela sonnait comme la fin du monde. Certes elle était douée pour les études et rattraperait sans doute rapidement son retard en revenant, mais deux semaines ? Malgré ses problèmes avec les autres enfants, Sakura adorait l'école. Elle aimait apprendre, découvrir de nouvelles choses, surtout quand cela concernait sa future carrière de ninja. Elle voulait vraiment être un ninja -chose que ses parents, bien qu'ils la soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient, ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Elle montrait déjà clairement un léger retard dans la pratique physique des exercices et ces quinze jours d'exclusion allaient certainement creuser d'avantage le fossé entre elle et les autres élèves de la classe.

La fillette gémit doucement et se demanda bien ce que ses parents allaient lui faire subir durant ces deux semaines -parce qu'elle savait que la punition d'Iruka ne serait pas suffisante à leurs yeux et qu'ils allaient trouver quelque chose pour transformer ce temps d'exclusion en une « leçon de vie utile qui te fera réfléchir à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu veux égorgée tes camarades avec les dents ». Ses parents étaient formidables, mais ils _adoraient_ lui donner des cours particuliers.

(Sakura était tellement perdue dans ses pensées à tenter d'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient faire pour la punir qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard admiratif et limite idolâtre du garçon blond tandis qu'elle passait devant lui -il ne savait pas son nom, mais il avait déjà vu cette jolie petite fille aux cheveux roses et savait que les autres étaient méchants avec elle. Quand Kiba était venu le chercher en faisant de grands gestes et en lui expliquant qu'il y avait eu une bagarre et que Ami de la classe A-1 s'était fait mordre par une autre fille -« mec j'aurais trop aimé voir ça il paraît que c'était effrayant ! »- et qu'il avait ensuite découvert que c'était la jolie fille -Sakura apparemment- il avait été secrètement très fier et admiratif. Elle avait fait ce qu'il rêvait d'appliquer à lui-même ; elle s'était dressée contre ses bourreaux. Et elle avait _gagné_. )

(A partir de ce jour, Uzumaki Naruto décida qu'il était désormais amoureux d'Haruno Sakura.)

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Mebuki envoya aussitôt sa fille prendre un bain pour laver ses contusions et la pria de passer des vêtements propres -sa robe verte était définitivement foutue de toutes manières. Elle viendrait désinfecter ses griffures plus tard.

« Pour l'instant, ton père et moi devons parler. »

Sakura savait ce que cela voulait dire (de même que le bref regard en coin que ses parents s'étaient lancés simultanément -chéri, notre fille est devenue une psychopathe assoiffée de sang que devons-nous faire ?) et elle commença à se préparer mentalement à ce qui suivrait ce soir tout en gravissant d'un pas lourd et traînant les marches grinçantes de l'escalier, tel le condamné marchant vers la chaise électrique.

Elle resta ensuite dans le bain jusqu'à ce que l'eau brûlante ne devienne froide et que l'extrémité de ses doigts ne soit fripée comme un abricot sec, avant de se ruer dans sa chambre en mettant de l'eau partout. Sakura enfila son pyjama en constatant qu'il faisait nuit et se décida à descendre dîner et affronter le verdict de ses parents. Si elle pouvait se dresser face à sa pire ennemie, elle pouvait bien faire face à sa propre famille.

Sa mère avait fait du _katsudon_ ce soir. Elle était une excellente cuisinière du point de vue de Sakura, faisant toujours des plats différents et succulents chaque jour. Toutefois son père avait avoué à sa fille un jour ou ils faisaient la vaisselle que quand il l'avait rencontré, Mebuki était à peine capable de faire bouillir de l'eau correctement. Cela avait stupéfié la gamine à l'époque -même à cinq ans, Sakura pouvait le faire ça ! « C'est lorsque tu es née qu'elle a décidée de devenir une vraie cuisinière », lui avait confié son père dans le creux de l'oreille, comme si c'était un terrible secret. Sakura s'était sentie fière de sa mère.

En silence, la fillette mangea son repas, savourant la tranche de porc panée et le riz alors qu'elle sentait peser sur elle le regard sévère et songeur de ses parents. Ce n'est que lorsque le bol fut vidé, raclé et léché jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus la moindre goutte de sauce que son père ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Sakura. Ta mère et moi avons prit une décision. J'ai un ami commerçant qui aurait besoin d'un coup de main à sa boutique -sa femme a demandé le divorce et il ne sait plus ou donner de la tête en ce moment. Je lui ai dis que tu étais une fille sérieuse et travailleuse et il a accepté que tu viennes l'aider. Gratuitement, bien sûr. »

« Il est tout simplement hors de question que tu prennes ces deux semaines sans école pour des vacances et que tu passes tes journées à flâner ou lire, renchérit sa mère d'un ton impérial tout en débarrassant. Ton père et moi devons travailler toute la journée et je refuse de te laisser le luxe d'être seule à la maison à ne rien faire, jeune fille. »

« Oui Maman... » soupira d'une petite voix Sakura en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire -le fait que ses deux parents soient d'accord avec l'autre signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucun allié ici (et à moins d'être sûr de sa force et de connaître celle des opposants, un ninja censé ne se jette pas dans une bataille perdue d'avance et avec un désavantage numérique).

L'accord fut donc conclut et Mebuki dit à Sakura de monter se mettre au lit. Elle se levait tôt demain matin. La fillette obéit sagement et lorsqu'elle fut monté à l'étage, la matriarche Haruno permit enfin au gros soupir coincé dans sa gorge de sortir et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, l'air vaguement épuisé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût se passer pour que sa fille unique se conduise ainsi ? Sakura avait toujours été une enfant sage, presque trop même.

Lorsqu'elle était née, la fillette avait été faible et maladive et lors de son premier hiver, ses parents avaient même bien crû qu'ils allaient la perdre. La grossesse difficile de Mebuki avait été un calvaire et ils savaient que Sakura était le seul enfant qu'ils auraient jamais (retomber enceinte serait trop dangereux pour Mebuki d'après les médecins). L'idée qu'elle meurt sans même avoir eut le temps de croquer un peu la vie leur était insupportable. Mais Bébé Sakura avait résisté et triomphé, et Mebuki avait sût à cet instant que son enfant était fort et combatif -bien plus qu'elle, s'était dit la jeune mère avec fierté alors qu'elle avait toujours étalée son féminisme endurci à la face des mâles machos. Mebuki ne s'était pas trompé et le bambin s'était mué en une petite fille curieuse et pleine de vie, aspirant les connaissances qu'on lui offrait comme une éponge se gorgeant d'eau et qui aimait grimper dans le cerisier japonais du jardin que son père avait planté à sa naissance.

C'était d'ailleurs Kizashi qui avait trouvé cette punition, réussissant à convaincre sa moitié que c'était l'idéal et peut-être même la solution miracle à leur problème. Mebuki et lui prévoyaient bientôt de reprendre leurs activités communes de commerçants à la boutique d'antiquité que tenait l'homme Haruno et de recommencer leurs voyages comme à l'époque ou ils s'étaient rencontré, maintenant que Sakura était assez grande pour supporter leur absence.

Ce fut en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte -après plusieurs mois de tentatives frustrants et pénibles- que Mebuki avait mit le frein sur leurs escapades à travers les quatre coins du Pays pour rechercher des objets rares et précieux, prenant un travail stable et à horaires fixes à la bibliothèque de Konoha pour pouvoir se consacrer à son enfant. Mais cette vie sur les routes lui manquait et bien que Mebuki aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde, elle voulait profiter encore tant qu'elle été jeune (plus tant que ça chérie, lui avait fait remarquer Kizashi en lui trouvant un cheveu blanc un matin -c'était juste avant de se prendre violemment le coude de sa douce et tendre moitié dans l'estomac).

« Tu verras, ça se passera bien et puis, ça lui donnera des responsabilités, lui apprendra la valeur du travail. Et quand on repartira, je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de garder un œil sur elle. Tu le connais c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, on peut compter sur lui. », avait affirmé Kizashi après avoir eu cette idée lumineuse tandis qu'elle préparait le dîner.

Mebuki avait été septique au départ, justement parce qu'elle connaissait le vieux bougre et son magasin. Et à son humble avis de mère, _cet_ _homme_ n'avait pas la moindre capacité pédagogique nécessaire pour se charger, même à temps partiel, d'une enfant de sept ans, aussi mature et intelligente soit sa fille. De son point de vue, une bonne paire de baffe suffisait largement pour faire comprendre à la gamine qu'elle ne devait plus agresser et mordre ses camarades comme un chien enragé. Mais l'idée de Kizashi, si elle marchait, se révélerait infiniment plus profitable à long terme, et peut-être que Sakura pourrait effectivement apprendre certaines choses là-bas.

« D'accord Kizashi, avait-elle finalement soupiré en déposant les armes. Faisons cela. »

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Haruno Sakura pénétrait pour la première fois dans la boutique Parchemin& Kunai.

* * *

La fillette tira nerveusement sur le bas de son haut couleur cobalt, hésitante. Elle se tortillait, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. _J'entre, j'entre pas_, se demandait-elle nerveusement.

Trouver la boutique de l'ami de son père n'avait pas été bien difficile, ce n'était qu'à deux rues de sa maison ; bien qu'à son humble avis d'enfant, installer un magasin dans une rue aussi peu fréquentée n'était pas un choix très judicieux. Située juste derrière la rue commerçante principale, la boutique était petite et traditionnelle, presque trop ancienne même, avec un auvent avancé en papier de riz et un simple écriteau sur lequel le nom du magasin était écrit en gros kanjis de couleur rouges. La porte coulissante était entrouverte, laissant un rayon de lumière pénétrer à l'intérieure du sombre bâtiment qui paraissait bien silencieux, comparé à la boutique d'antiquité de Haruno Kizashi qui était toujours si bruyante et joyeuse et lumineuse, avec son père qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, bondissant d'un client à l'autre pour leur faire visiter son bazar aux milles merveilles en faisant quelques plaisanteries tellement nulles qu'elles faisaient rire quand même…

La jeune fille ne connaissait pas beaucoup les amis de son père. Il faut dire que Kizashi avait de nombreux contacts dans la grande famille des commerçants -dans le Pays du Feu et au-delà des frontières également. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer certains lorsqu'elle venait le midi pour lui apporter le bento que son père avait encore oublié en partant ce matin, mais elle ignorait que l'un d'eux était un vendeur d'armement ninja. Les Haruno étaient des civils, certes influents dans leur domaine, mais sans lien avec tout ce qui se rapportait aux shinobis.

On s'étonnait d'ailleurs à chaque fois lorsque Mebuki affirmait que sa fille étudiait à l'Académie pour devenir une kunoichi. On ne pouvait croire qu'une si jolie, si gentille petite fille à l'air si innocente puisse apprendre à manier des armes aussi tranchantes que ces fameux kunais. N'était-ce pas trop dangereux ? Et d'ordinaire, ne fallait-il pas venir d'un clan pour être ninja ? Et pourquoi diable la laissez-vous faire Haruno-san, vous n'avez pas peur pour sa vie ? Et toi Sakura-chan, _pourquoi_ donc tu veux faire un métier pareil… C'était la question qui revenait le plus souvent, celle-là. Pourquoi être un ninja, quand elle pourrait reprendre le commerce de ses parents plus tard, avoir un bon métier, se marier à son tour avec un autre fils d'un clan marchand pour prendre un nom respectable et faire des enfants. Ce serait tellement plus facile que de devenir un ninja, un assassin au service du village.

Sakura était encore plongée dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit complètement, faisant sursauter de surprise la fillette. Lorsqu'elle releva timidement les yeux, elle pouvait distinguer à travers le fouillis de ses mèches roses la silhouette imposante d'un homme adulte qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Poilu. On aurait dit un ours, avec tout ces poils. Une barbe hirsute, des cheveux broussailleux mi-longs et malpropres retenus en queue de cheval. Même ses avants-bras, visibles à cause de ses manches retroussées, étaient couverts de poils bruns -quoiqu'un peu grisonnants- et d'innombrables cicatrices anciennes. Et ils étaient aussi musclés. L'homme tout entier (et il était grand, _vraiment_) était musclé, cela se voyait à ses épaules imposantes, sa mâchoire carrée qui lui donnait un air sévère et ses biceps d'acier qui saillaient sous sa simple chemise blanche (_ninja_, hurla le subconscient de Sakura. Probablement plus maintenant, mais la fillette était certaine que cet homme, à un moment ou un autre de sa vie, avait été ninja). D'ailleurs, l'affreuse cicatrice qui courrait le long de sa tempe accentuait cette impression.

Il portait par-dessus sa chemise et son pantalon noir classique un tablier de ménagère et avait un bandana simple noué autour du cou, comme celui que portait sa mère lorsqu'elle faisait les poussières chaque année lors du « grand nettoyage de printemps » (mais contrairement à sa mère, la tenue de ménagère de l'homme n'adoucissait en rien sa silhouette. C'était même limite plus effrayant) . Ses yeux sombres avaient un éclat de sauvagerie inquiétante, même cachés derrière le verre de ses lunettes de lecture, mais Sakura se força à ne pas glapir de terreur lorsque l'homme posa son regard dur comme l'acier sur elle.

« T'es la gosse de Kizashi ? » demanda-t-il, et sa voix rauque et usée trahissait son goût prononcé pour le tabac -en se concentrant, Sakura pouvait même sentir une légère odeur de brûlé qui restait collée à sa peau et ses vêtements.

Elle ravala sa salive et se dit que c'était stupide d'avoir peur de lui. Il était l'ami de son père après tout, il ne pouvait pas être un mauvais gars. « Oui. Je m'appelle Sakura. Mon père m'a dit de venir vous aidez à votre travail, monsieur… »

« Mugetsu. »

Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de son prénom ou de son nom, mais comme il n'ajouta rien, elle dût s'en contenter. Sentant son regard qui l'étudiait, le premier réflexe de Sakura fut de se recroqueviller sur elle pour tenter d'échapper à ces yeux scrutateurs. Mais ensuite, elle se souvint de son élan de rébellion hier ; Ami et sa bande étaient d'une certaine manière bien plus effrayants et lui avaient fait bien plus de mal. Elle ne pouvait pas se rétracter maintenant, sinon elle n'était rien de plus qu'une lâche qui ne méritait pas le titre d'apprentie shinobi. Aussi Sakura se redressa-t-elle et soutint le regard de Mugetsu avec courage, presque impertinente.

Toutefois, en la voyant faire, le vieil homme (il était forcément plus vieux que son père. Sakura lui donnait innocemment dans la cinquantaine vu ses cheveux bruns grisonnant lentement) sourit, amusé visiblement et peut-être un peu impressionné que la gamine n'ait pas encore prit la fuite en voyant son visage mutilé et sa carrure intimidante. D'ordinaire, les mômes de cet âge étaient facilement effrayés par son physique et un seul regard noir suffisait à les faire décamper en courant. Mais la gamine, bien que pas rassurée (elle transpirait le manque de confiance en soi et il y avait presque le mot « victime » inscrit sur son front), avait choisi de faire face à sa peur et de l'affronter.

_Pas mal_, songea Mugetsu. Se retournant, il s'enfonça de nouveau à l'intérieur de la boutique sans plus accorder d'attention à la fillette, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, Sakura s'engagea finalement à sa suite et pénétra sans plus d'hésitation dans ce qu'il appelait _affectueusement_ « son antre ». _Pas mal du tout même._

Sakura resta un moment ébahit en voyant l'intérieur de la boutique. Du sol au plafond en passant par les quatre murs, tout était recouverts d'objets et d'armes en tout genre. Parchemins vierges et rouleaux de techniques, kunais et shurikens, armes blanches, vitamines en tout genre et pilules du soldat, kit médicaux et sacoches de diverses tailles, armures et tenues de combat variées… il y avait de tout, mais c'était un capharnaüm impressionnant, dans lequel même une chatte aurait pût perdre ses petits. La fillette resta dans l'entrée, ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire et ne parvenant à garder ses yeux fixer sur un point en particulier. De son regard curieux et admiratif, elle parcourait le moindre recoin de la boutique, véritable paradis pour une ninja en devenir comme elle. A l'Académie, ils venaient juste de commencer à s'entraîner avec les kunais et elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup d'armement shinobi jusqu'ici... enfin, du moins jusqu'à ce jour.

« Un problème, gosse ? » demanda le propriétaire, sans pour autant ignoré l'éclat d'émerveillement qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux.

« N-Non, s'exclama-t-elle, le rose aux joues. Mugetsu-san, votre magasin est incroyable ! Il y a tellement de choses ! »

L'homme cligna des yeux. La candeur et l'émerveillement de la gamine étaient... adorables. Incontestablement. Même si une personne normale (comprendre ici un non-ninja) aurait trouvé l'admiration de Sakura pour les armes tranchantes et les instruments de tortures franchement glauque, Mugetsu lui, se sentait flatté et son intérêt pour la gosse monta d'un cran supplémentaire lorsqu'il la vit se diriger, après quelques minutes d'évaluation soignée, vers un lot de kunais forgé par Takami Tarokuniichi, un forgeron du Pays du Fer (n'importe quel connaisseur en la matière sait que c'est dans la contrée des samouraïs qu'on trouve les meilleurs fabricants d'armes blanches -en importer en revanche, est beaucoup plus difficile. Les samouraïs n'interagissent pas beaucoup avec les autres pays, en bons taciturnes qu'ils sont).

Honnêtement, quand Kizashi lui avait parlé de sa gosse, lui proposant de l'envoyer chez lui pour lui donner un coup de main au magasin et lui demandant de manière détournée de s'occuper d'elle et de lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs au passage (« tant que t'y es, mais fais gaffe, Mebuki est pas super chaude à cette idée … enfin, faut bien qu'elle s'y fasse hein ! Oh, je t'ai pas dis ! La gosse est à l'Académie pour devenir un ninja »), Mugetsu s'était promis que c'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait de parler de ses petits tracas quotidiens avec lui. Le patriarche Haruno était venu le chercher à la fermeture du magasin, l'entraînant par le bras pour aller prendre un verre « entre vrais mâles » selon ses propres termes, comme il le faisait régulièrement -environ une fois par semaine.

Mugetsu aimait bien Kizashi. L'antiquaire n'était peut-être pas de sang noble ni issu d'une famille de shinobi, mais il avait du caractère et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, peu importe s'il avait le chef des Uchiha en face de lui ou non. C'était un drôle de larron, avec le rire facile et capable de désamorcer les conflits avec une de ces blagues pourries dont il avait le secret. Sa femme avait un caractère de cochon et était tout aussi amusante aux yeux de Mugetsu, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement leur fille unique jusqu'alors, mais Kizashi, dès qu'il avait un coup dans le nez -et même sans d'ailleurs- ne s'arrêtait plus de vanter les qualités innombrables de sa « magnifique petite fleur de cerisier, je t'aime ma Sakura-chan adorée ! ». Le civil était clairement dingue de sa fille et apparemment, même la terrible Mebuki devenait douce comme un agneau dès qu'elle croisait le regard de sa progéniture -tout en devenant plus féroce qu'une lionne lorsqu'il s'agissait de la protection et du bien-être de celle-ci.

Néanmoins, même s'il appréciait son ami -l'un des rares qu'il appelait ainsi d'ailleurs- cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait de jouer les baby-sitters à temps partiel ! Est-ce qu'il avait seulement une tête à être nounou ? Aucun parent sain d'esprit n'aurait accepté de laisser leur précieuse progéniture en sa compagnie... A l'exception de Haruno Kizashi, visiblement.

Et donc, finalement, il avait cédé parce que tenir tête à la famille Haruno, s'était comme empêcher le Sanin Jiraya d'espionner les filles aux bains publics ; _impossible_. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait la gosse en question, Mugetsu se dit que peut-être cela ne serait pas aussi terrible que tout ce que son cerveau endommagé et paranoïaque pouvait imaginer. Attendons de voir, décida-t-il sagement (hors de question d'avouer que le niveau dangereusement élevé de « mignonne-attitude » de la gamine avait _totalement_ fait penché la balance en sa faveur).

Se reprenant et ne laissant absolument rien transparaître des sentiments qui venaient de le traverser, Mugetsu sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et coinça un bâtonnet de nicotine entre ses lèvres, l'allumant ensuite avec la nonchalance de celui qui fait cela depuis des années avec l'aide d'un jutsu Katon (enfin plutôt qu'un jutsu, il s'agissait simplement d'une manipulation de chakra basique mais certainement pas accessible à des gamins de l'Académie, mélangée à une parfaite maîtrise de son affinité principale -en l'occurrence le feu).

« Bon. Je sais pas si ton père te l'a déjà dis, mais tu es là parce que, comme tu as eu la _brillante_ idée de te faire renvoyer, tu as besoin d'un gardien de prison -en l'occurrence, moi. Hors de question de bailler aux corneilles en revanche ; tu vas travailler pour moi et me donner un coup de main ici. Donc tu fais tout ce que je dis et ça se passera bien. Des questions ? »

Sakura secoua négativement la tête, étonnamment obéissante pour une gosse de son âge. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas être aussi rebelle que ce qu'il aurait crût en apprenant son renvoi de l'Académie pour faute grave et entorse au règlement intérieur. « Je commence par quoi ? »

« Tu sais faire du thé ? -hochement de tête- Parfait. La cuisine est à l'étage. »


End file.
